Secret of Billy and Nora
by Lily K.Dagger
Summary: Part of Thundermans Incest, and explaining about Nora and Billy ,Chloe doesn't play a major part, but is in the story. NoraxBilly, PhoebexMax. BASHING!BARBANDHANKTHUNDERMAN Request by Angel332, so whole idea is hers/his
1. Chapter 1

Secret of Billy and Nora

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. Only the plot and anything you don't recognize. I suckz at titles. Request from Angel332, so all this is her idea, I just blossomed it.

Normal

_Thoughts / __**Thought arguments**_

**Dream Sequence and Memories**

Prologue

_Billy's P.O.V._

Billy didn't know what to think, it just came naturally to him, one second he was playing with Nora, the next he was thinking naughty thoughts.

He knew it wasn't right, yet Phoebe and Max are an item.

_She looks so delectable. __**Snap out of it Billy. She doesn't think of you that way. **__Oh! Chillax, just ask her. _

Now how did he get these thoughts, lets rewind to when he was 13

**Memory:**

***Let's play 'Truth or Dare'*, Billy chose Truth or Dare and his dare was to *Give Noah a handjob and give Amber sex. And lose your virginity* said Liam. *Ok* agreed Billy.**

**Billy and Noah went into Noah's room and Noah kneeled down onto his knees then Billy started to suck onto his ****cock****, making Noah moan with pleasure. It had made Noah so erotic, as if it was by nature Billy was doing this. **

**Billy then had started to curl his finger over the big bulge, riding along the sides forming a tighter hold on the cock. Noah hissed with hips grinind up for more. **

**Billy then let go of the other's erection, but started kissing Noah, with his tongue battling for dominance. *I've always wanted you, now I can have you first* Billy whispered huskily into Noah's ear, making him want more of Billy. **

**Billy asked him to lift his hips had him snaking in 2 fingers over the lip of his hips on each side. Noah was shocked, but Billy was pleased with the cum of Noah, and made him his. (A/N: Ya do get what I mean? Right? )**

***Come on out guys, it's been 45minutes, a handjob doesn't take that long!* shouted Liam, but then all that came out was a growl. **_Hmm, that must mean they wanted to do __**that. Ok, I'll wait a few more seconds, then make them come out. **_

**Their time had ended, but for Billy it had only started, as he needed to give Noah's sister, Amber, sex.**

***Billy, call me Nora, it's very enticing when one thinks they are fucking a sibling, don't ya think?* Billy looked as if he were stupefied. But, then he didn't realise that this was the start of when he would start thinking of his sister like that. **

**Ambe- no – Nora started undressing from the top, her breasts and nipples moved so erotically, so tempting, it was a dish I couldn't have, it was off limits. For now. **

**Her lips immediately fell upon mine, as she undone my bulging trousers to show how aroused I had become with my cock sprining forth. **

_**AMBER P.O.V**_

**I wasted no time in straddling him and catching my breath. It sure was big. It was only 12 inches. I neede to ease down slowly as the size and his volume filled my tight little hole. **

***Oh Billy, you surprise me with how much you fill me, ah I feel you in every millimetre of me* I said, before he gradually started to lift my buttcheeks and ease them up or down with his breathtaking shaft, his strong arms flexing. **

**I even trailed my finger down some showing abs, **_**Man was Billy fit. **_**He moved me like a weightless object. **

**The pleasure was so intense my fingers were a gentle pleasure when I used to finger myself, but this was a major force, which the friction aroused every bit of muscle against my pussy. **

**He made me moan so hard when he fingered me with one hand, and the other pressing on to my nipples. Billy surely knew how to pleasure a woman, but the force of his cock, is so hard, it makes me want to cum already and lose my virginity. It just needed to be my turn now. **

***My turn now* I whispered huskily into his ear, it made him shiver, I was so happy**

_**Billy's P.O.V **_

**Her voice was so sexy, I just wanted to make her mine already, not caring 'bout anyone else, but I have to wait. **

**She started to lick my cock, making it really wet and having me moan in pleasure. She then started to bring her fingers to attention with my barely showing abs, **_**I have to say I'm a really fit 13yr old**_**. Her mouth, then started trailing kisses up onto my neck while I did the opposite, by starting on her neck and going down. Soon we both were against the wall and I had kissed her so forcefully, she wasn't expecting it.**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

**Billy's friends were wondering why they were taking a long time, so they decided to peek in and saw Billy thrusting his cock into her vagina, they wre turned on, and decided to go back and shout for them, hoping that they'd be over. **

**True to their thought's both came back, with Nora's hair all out of her bun and both a few hickeys and quite evidently swollen lips.**

***That was the best I have ever done* Billy said, breakingt the silence**

**MEMORY END**


	2. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

A/N:

Hi, I've had a lot of stuff to do, and I'm no longer interested in writing my stories, so if any of you want to take them up, I'd be really happy for you to.

Going out,

Lily


End file.
